


Loving Delphini

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, possible cousincest?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin has a secret. A secret which, if it got out, would get him cursed by the woman who he is in love with. The reason he holds this secret is because it is a crime within Hogwarts to be loving Delphini Riddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Delphini

**Author's Note:**

> Loving Delphini – Rating T  
> Summary – Teddy Lupin has a secret. A secret which, if it got out, would get him cursed by the woman who he is in love with. The reason he holds this secret is because it is a crime within Hogwarts to be loving Delphini Riddle  
> Pairings – Teddy/ Delphini  
> Warnings – Cousincest (in a way – does a relationship with your first cousin once removed count as cousincest?). Mostly disregards Cursed Child (except the characters existing…)  
> Challenge – Minor Pairings Challenge

**Slytherin Common Room, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

**14** **th** **March 2015**

Teddy Lupin, the last recognised male of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, following the actions of his grandmother's late cousin, Sirius Black, was in love. He was in love but it was a forbidden love as he loved the daughter of his great-aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, and the Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a girl named Delphini Riddle.

The only problem for Teddy was the fact that he was scared of what his godfather, Harry Potter, and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, would say, especially if he pursued a relationship with the daughter of his parents murderer.

Eventually Teddy decided that it was his life that he would care about, not the life of his godfather or his grandmother. Thanks to his mother being of Black blood, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

Everyone thought it was his godfather who was the Head of the family, but because Harry was merely blood adopted, as opposed to being born into the family like Teddy was, Teddy was Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. This meant that the family headship was in limbo between the death of Sirius Black, and the birth of Teddy Lupin.

Being in the position of Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black meant that Teddy controlled the family tapestry, allowing him to know who was born a Black as opposed to married into the household. That's how he knew about him being related to Delphini Riddle.

Watching the door, he noticed Delphini walk into the common room that they shared as housemates, watching her head towards the sofa, sitting next to him.

He watched as she leaned into his neck and kissed him on the cheek. For Teddy, who would have thought that Delphini Riddle was in love with him too!

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
